sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
U-KISS - Mysterious Lady
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Mysterious Ladyright|200px *'Artista: U-KISS ' *'Single: Mysterious Lady *'''Pista: 1 *'Género: '''Balada Pop, Rap *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 24-Octubre-2013 *'Agencia: NH Media '''Romanización Mysterious lady, so mysterious lady Ha, jinjja moreugesseo so complicated Mysterious lady, so mysterious lady Museun suhakgyeongsidaehoe munje puneun geotboda deo eoryeowo Damn straight up Nan jinjja moreugesseo jongjabeul su eomneun neoui mam Utdagado eonje geuraennyaneun deusi ssak Bakkwieobeorineun pyojeong neon jeongmal yojigyeong Yecheuk bulganeunghaeseo gyesok ne nunchireul bwa Hetgallige haji neon ajik jal moreugetdamyeonseo Nareul jeouljil ije geuman haedo dwae geu yeoujit Soljik geuge dabin geoya gwireul giullyeo deureobwa Meoriga anin simjangi oechineun sori Alssongdalssonghan geudaeran sarameun Gipeun badassok (so so arisonghae baby) Boil deut mal deut han geudae sogeun nareul aetage haji Geudae mwol mangseorigo innayo geunyang soljikhi malhaejwoyo Geudae yeoksi nawa gatdaneun geol Mysterious lady, so mysterious lady (so mysterious) Aldagado moreugesseo geudae sogeul Mysterious lady, so mysterious lady (so mysterious) Soljikhage geudae mameul boyeojwoyo Baby inneun geudaero mami wonhaneundaero Uri soljikhaejyeoyo seoro Gwaenhan sigan nangbihaji mayo Geudaega neukkin daero mami jeonhaneun daero Naesung tteoneun yeojadeulgwaneun dareudan geol mideoyo Utdagado geumse down haruedo up & down many times Neomu areumdaun geudaen byeondeokjaengi simsuljaengi Nareul aetaeuneun yumocha Juldarigin geumanhae geudaen imi seungnija Susukkekki naneun jal motaeyo eoseo naege wayo Uri dureun jebeop jal eoullijanhayo bwayo Sesangui jatdaega anin geudae mameul tonghae Ije nawa donghaeng (walk with me) Alssongdalssong han geudaeran sarameun Gipeun badassok (so so arisonghae baby) Boil deut mal deut han geudae sogeun nareul aetage haji Geudae mwol mangseorigo innayo geunyang soljikhi malhaejwoyo Geudae yeoksi nawa gatdaneun geol Mysterious lady, so mysterious lady (so mysterious) Aldagado moreugesseo geudae sogeul Mysterious lady, so mysterious lady (so mysterious) Soljikhage geudae mameul boyeojwoyo Baby inneun geudaero mami wonhaneundaero Uri soljikhaejyeoyo seoro Gwaenhan sigan nangbihaji mayo Geudaega neukkin daero mami jeonhaneundaero Naesung tteoneun yeojadeulgwaneun dareudan geol mideoyo Mijigeunhan sai chingubodan gakkapjiman yeonineun anin Eojeongjjeonghan uri dul igeotdo jeogeotdo anin Ije georil jophyeoyo geudae dachin mame muneul yeoreoyo Uri dulmanui mudaero tteonayo Mysterious lady, so mysterious lady (so mysterious) Aldagado moreugesseo geudae sogeul Mysterious lady, so mysterious lady (so mysterious) Soljikhage geudae mameul boyeojwoyo Baby inneun geudaero mami wonhaneundaero Uri soljikhaejyeoyo seoro Gwaenhan sigan nangbihaji mayo Geudaega neukkin daero mami jeonhaneundaero Naesung tteoneun yeojadeulgwaneun dareudan geol mideoyo 'Español' Dama misteriosa, tan misteriosa dama Realmente no lo sé, tan complicado Dama misteriosa, tan misteriosa dama Es más difícil que resolver un problema en un concurso de matemáticas, maldita sea Realmente no lo sé, no puedo entender tu corazón Tu sonríes, pero luego tu cara se vuelve repentinamente fría, eres tan desconcertante Eres impredecible, así que estoy siempre mirando alrededor Tu me confundes,diciendome que aún no estás seguro Deja de ponerme a prueba, deja de jugar dificil Escucha atentamente la respuesta real, con el sonido de tu corazón, no con la cabeza, hazlo. Una persona tan confusa como tu es como el océano profundo (tan ambigua baby) Casi puedo ver tus sentimientos, pero no puedo, me pongo ansioso ¿Por qué dudas? Solo sé honesta y dime que sientes de la misma manera como yo Dama misteriosa, tan misteriosa dama (tan misteriosa) No puedo entender tu corazón Dama misteriosa, tan misteriosa dama (tan misteriosa) Sé honesta y muéstrame tu corazón Baby, tal como es, como tu quieras Seamos honestos el uno con el otro No hay que perder el tiempo Lo que sea que sientas, lo que sea que diga tu corazón Creo que tu eres diferente de las otras chicas Tu sonries, pero te pones seria rápidamente, durante el día, subes y bajaa tantas veces Eres tan hermosa, pero eres inconstante y cruzada Deja de jugar juegos que me ponen ansioso, tu ya eres la ganadora No soy bueno para resolver enigmas así que date prisa y ven a mí Nosotros encajamos muy bien, mira No pienses en la cinta de medición del mundo, mira a tu corazón y camina conmigo (camina conmigo) Una persona tan confusa como tu es como el océano profundo (tan ambigua baby) Casi puedo ver tus sentimientos, pero no puedo, me pongo ansioso ¿Por qué dudas? Solo sé honesto y dime que sientes de la misma manera como yo Dama misteriosa, tan misteriosa dama (tan misteriosa) No puedo entender tu corazón Dama misteriosa, tan misteriosa dama (tan misteriosa) Sé honesta y muéstrame tu corazón Baby, tal como es, como tu quieras Seamos honestos el uno con el otro No hay que perder el tiempo Lo que sea que sientas, lo que sea que diga tu corazón Creo que tu eres diferente de las otras chicas No es caliente, pero no es frío, estamos más cerca que amigos pero no somos amantes Estamos en una zona gris, no somos esto ni lo otro Vamos a reducir la distancia, abre tu corazón cerrado Vamos a nuestro propio escenario Dama misteriosa, tan misteriosa dama (tan misteriosa) No puedo entender tu corazón Dama misteriosa, tan misteriosa dama (tan misteriosa) Sé honesta y muéstrame tu corazón Baby, tal como es, como tu quieras Seamos honestos el uno con el otro No hay que perder el tiempo Lo que sea que sientas, lo que sea que diga tu corazón Creo que tu eres diferente de las otras chicas 'Hangul' Mysterious lady, so mysterious lady 하, 진짜 모르겠어 so complicated Mysterious lady, so mysterious lady 무슨 수학경시대회 문제 푸는 것 보다 더 어려워 Damn straight up 난 진짜 모르겠어 종잡을 수 없는 너의 맘 웃다가도 언제 그랬냐는 듯이 싹 바뀌어버리는 표정 넌 정말 요지경 예측 불가능해서 계속 네 눈치를 봐 헷갈리게 하지 넌 아직 잘 모르겠다면서 나를 저울질 이제 그만 해도 돼 그 여우짓 솔직 그게 답인거야 귀를 기울여 들어봐 머리가 아닌 심장이 외치는 소리 알쏭달쏭한 그대란 사람은 깊은 바닷속 (so so 아리송해 baby) 보일 듯 말 듯 한 그대 속은 나를 애타게 하지 그대 뭘 망설이고 있나요 그냥 솔직히 말해줘요 그대 역시 나와 같다는 걸 Mysterious lady, so mysterious lady (so mysterious) 알다가도 모르겠어 그대 속을 Mysterious lady, so mysterious lady (so mysterious) 솔직하게 그대 맘을 보여줘요 baby 있는 그대로 맘이 원하는 대로 우리 솔직해져요 서로 괜한 시간 낭비하지 마요 그대가 느낀 대로 맘이 전하는 대로 내숭 떠는 여자들과는 다르단 걸 믿어요 웃다가도 금세 down 하루에도 up&down many times 너무 아름다운 그댄 변덕쟁이 심술쟁이 나를 애태우는 유모차 줄다리긴 그만해 그댄 이미 승리자 수수께끼 나는 잘 못해요 어서 내게 와요 우리 둘은 제법 잘 어울리잖아요 봐요 세상의 잣대가 아닌 그대 맘을 통해 이제 나와 동행 (Walk with me) 알쏭달쏭 한 그대란 사람은 깊은 바닷속 (so so 아리송해 baby) 보일 듯 말 듯 한 그대 속은 나를 애타게 하지 그대 뭘 망설이고 있나요 그냥 솔직히 말해줘요 그대 역시 나와 같다는 걸 Mysterious lady, so mysterious lady (so mysterious) 알다가도 모르겠어 그대 속을 Mysterious lady, so mysterious lady (so mysterious) 솔직하게 그대 맘을 보여줘요 baby 있는 그대로 맘이 원하는 대로 우리 솔직해져요 서로 괜한 시간 낭비하지 마요 그대가 느낀 대로 맘이 전하는 대로 내숭 떠는 여자들과는 다르단 걸 믿어요 미지근한 사이 친구보단 가깝지만 연인은 아닌 어정쩡한 우리 둘 이것도 저것도 아닌 이제 거릴 좁혀요 그대 닫힌 맘에 문을 열어요 우리 둘만의 무대로 떠나요 Mysterious lady, so mysterious lady (so mysterious) 알다가도 모르겠어 그대 속을 Mysterious lady, so mysterious lady (so mysterious) 솔직하게 그대 맘을 보여줘요 baby 있는 그대로 맘이 원하는 대로 우리 솔직해져요 서로 괜한 시간 낭비하지 마요 그대가 느낀 대로 맘이 전하는 대로 내숭 떠는 여자들과는 다르단 걸 믿어요 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop